


Picking up the Pieces

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Michael, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Protective Michael, Psychological Torture, Smut, Top Adam, Torture, grace fic, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: Michael and Adam were caught in the cage with Sam and Lucifer with no way out. They weren't being tortured but had to listen to Sam's screams. To distract him, Michael would tell Adam stories. At year 28 they shared their first kiss, and at year 50 they made love for the first time. Maybe the love Michael starts to feel for this human is their way out of the cage...(torture is just mentioned, not actually written)





	

The cage wasn’t some old fashioned torture chamber filled with racks and whips and chains used to cut into the flesh of its victims. While it was located in the deepest pit of Hell, it wasn’t designed to be a torture chamber at all, but at the same time it wasn’t designed to be something happy with rainbows and unicorns on fluffy clouds either. The cage was just that, a cage designed to hold Lucifer. It was created to confuse, so its occupant couldn’t find a way out. If Lucifer ever did find a way out, the surrounding areas were designed to be more nightmarish, taking a person’s inner most wants and desires and twisting them into something evil and depressing. The entire construct was designed for one thing, keep the occupants in, and everything else out. Except of course if you had a key, or knew of the sneaky back doors and had help from the current rule of Hell to get past all the nasty side effects designed to keep everyone out. 

Unfortunately, when Sam pulled the two archangel’s and his half brother into Hell, he didn’t know what the cage would truly hold. For years that seemed to go on for an eternity Adam had to listen to Lucifer torture Sam Winchester and not be able to do anything about it. Adam often curled up in a corner and tried to cover his ears when the screams got so loud they were echoing off the walls. Adam and Michael, while technically in the cage, were in a separate section, not able to get into the areas housing Lucifer and Sam Winchester. But they could hear, and they could see, and it was awful. Michael glared at his brother as the archangel taunted them and tortured Sam.  
Michael would often spread his wings and curl them around Adam, pulling the human in close to try and shelter him from the sounds, from the begging and screaming he could still hear. Adam would curl his hands into the soft feathers and bury his face in Michael’s neck, holding on as tightly as he could, begging Michael to make it stop, to get him out of there.

After a few years, maybe 10, it was hard to keep track of time in a place where time technically didn’t exist, Michael started telling Adam stories. At first it was silly things, like how Lucifer tossed some stardust in Michael’s face and he sneezed creating the first nebula. Or one time Gabriel stubbed his toe on a large tree and started crying which created the first rainfall. He talked to Adam about how snow was formed (by accident when Lucifer made it really cold) and Gabriel creating the duckbilled platypus. He talked about his favorite moments were sitting on a newly formed Mercury to watch the solar flares. 

Finding something to laugh about in a place that was so destitute and depressing was difficult. Lucifer knew just how to strike to get the best emotional response out of his three companions. But Michael and Adam spent much of their time curled together, as far from Lucifer’s cage as possible, with Michael’s wings wrapped around Adam. It kept them both sane. Soon Adam began to talk about his life in return, being with his mom, wanting to be a doctor, and studying for the exams. Michael went from talking about silly things to talking about more. He talked about how he wished his father were still there. About how much he wanted to take care of his siblings and how much he regretted thinking fighting Lucifer would be best for everyone. 

It was during one of the quiet moments 28 some odd years after they’d first arrived, when Sam wasn’t being tortured, that Michael and Adam shared their first kiss. Adam was pressed close to the archangel, tears in his eyes that refused to fall, whispering that he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t do anything wrong. He was a good person and why would they let this happen. He never told Michael who he considered to be “they” but Michael suspected it was probably his father. Adam blamed God. 

Blaming God for something, anything, was what Lucifer did, Michael had never strayed. He was the good son. He knew his father had done everything in his life for a reason. But to hear this human who he’d become so attached too, cry and beg and wonder what he’d done to deserve all this nearly broke the angel’s heart. “You didn’t do anything, Adam. I promise you didn’t do anything,” Michael whispered, bending to brush his lips over Adam’s. It was soft and sweet and gentle and amazingly good. It was Michael’s first ever kiss, mainly because angel’s didn’t do that type of thing, especially not with humans. But this human was different. It didn’t even scare him to be feeling these things. 

“I don’t want to be here anymore, Michael,” Adam whispered to him. “We don’t deserve this, we didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t want to be here anymore.” He looked into the angel’s eyes, and Michael couldn’t help but agree. He would find a way out. He would, if he died doing it, he would get Adam out of there. 

Michael spent a lot of time curled around Adam, kissing him, hands sliding over his body but they’d never moved forward. He didn’t quite understand why Adam was seeing him with a human body… well a human body with wings, but he didn’t question it. Maybe it was something with the cage, he didn’t know. When Adam was sleeping and things were quiet Michael would try to find a way out. Often times this was met with laughter and taunting by an angel who’d been in the cage for several thousand years and had yet to find a way out. But Michael wasn’t doing it for himself, he was doing it for Adam. A human he’d fallen in love with, and since their father was all about love, he had to hope that maybe that was the way out. Maybe he could find a way out because it wasn’t about him. 

It was sometime around year 50, maybe 60, when Michael and Adam made love for the first time. Lucifer was being particularly vicious to Sam Winchester, and the screams were so intense, so loud, that it was impossible to drown them out. Instead, Michael pulled Adam against him, kissed him fiercely, passionately, and where in the past he would have pulled back, Michael kept going. Adam pressed against him, thrusting his fingers in Michael’s feathers, near the base and gripped. 

Pleasure like lightening flashed through Michael’s entire body and he groaned, pushing Adam up against the side of the cage and kissing him harder. His hands ran over the human’s body, wanting to feel more, wanting Adam’s hands on his own skin. Skin he didn’t quite understand how he had lit up as Adam’s fingers skimmed along it under the angel’s shirt. He moaned again, wanting more skin, more… everything. Removing Adam’s shirt was easy. He ripped it off, not caring about ruining the fabric in his desperate attempt to get at more of his human. He kissed down Adam’s neck, along his jaw and back to his mouth. 

His own shirt was a little harder to remove, he got too caught up in kissing, and not being used to actually having arms... or wings for that matter, made it difficult to get the fabric over his head and through the various holes. He flailed about, making desperate growls as the shirt got caught over his head, but didn’t come off. He could hear Adam laugh, a sound that did something strange to Michael, but instantly the angel knew he’d want to hear that sound again. 

Suddenly he was freed and looking into the smiling face of his human. “Your wings passed through the shirt,” Adam said to him, holding the shirt that had no holes for wings to pass through. “I don’t really get how that works but made it easy enough to get your shirt off, I guess.” He smiled then, a soft, pleased smile before Adam pulled the angel back to him and kissed him soundly. His hands slid over Michael’s chest, around to his back and up through his feathers again. 

Michael could feel his feathers getting wet, oil leaked generously from the glands just at the base of his wings. His back was getting warm with the trail of the oil, and Adam’s fingers massaging it into his skin. He could’t help moaning at the thought that his scent would be all over the human, and anyone who could sense it would know that this human belonged to an archangel. That thought alone made Michael hard in his pants, and he pressed his pelvis into Adams to get some friction where he wanted it. “Ah… Adam,” Michael moaned, “my wings are sensitive, right there…”

“Here?” the human asked, fingers teasing over those glands again, pulling more moans and shudders from Michael. “What is this?” Adam looked at his finger then licked at it, tasting the oils and moaning at the taste. The sight was very nearly Michael's undoing.

For several moments Michael could do nothing but gulp in huge breaths of air before he was able to finally speak. “Wing oil," he gasped, "to help the feathers... but ah… also used in matings. I’ve never mated before though, you are the only one who will ever wear my scent.”

“Ah,” Adam mumbled around his finger as he licked the oil off his own skin. He hmmed at the taste then went back for more. Michael moaned and writhed under the human’s hands for several more minutes before Adam decided to take pity and popped the button on Michael’s jeans. “Commando?”

“I- ah!” The archangel attempted to answer, his body feeling things it never had before, but his human asked him a question and he would answer. “I don’t know what that means,” he finally managed to gasp out. Using his grace, Michael rendered them both naked, tired of the thin fabric keeping him from his human’s skin. He wanted to see all of Adam, touch all of Adam and press his oil and scent deep into Adam’s very soul. He wanted to keep this human, and he would. He knew, after this, he would always make sure Adam’s soul was protected and cared for.

They came together quickly, both leaning in for a heated kiss as their hands explored each others bodies. Somehow Michael managed to string enough brain cells together to realized they needed something soft to copulate on, and instantly there were a mound of blankets and pillows under them. The two fell into the nest, Michael resting on top of Adam and arching his wings high, a display that he usually only used for battle, but this time it was to show Adam he could be a good mate. He would protect the human, make sure the human was wholly satisfied. His wings quivered as he held himself still, waiting for Adam to assess him, and accept. It was the longest moments of Michael’s very very long life, until finally Adam smiled and pulled his angel to him, leaning up to kiss Michael as the soft feathers came down around them. 

His human accepted him, and now they would join as one. It was something the angel had seen countless humans do, but had never done himself, though he knew the mechanics. Gently, slowly, he brought a finger down to press into his own body, using grace to make the intrusion only pleasurable. He didn't technically need any preparation, his body would never feel pain if he didn't wish it, but Adam groaned at the sight and Michael wanted to make the show good. He was about to add another finger when he felt one of his human's fingers slide in along with his own. Adam was using Michael's own oil ease the way which only heightened Michael's pleasure and he cried out, arching and wings quivering with how good it all was. 

Sinking onto Adam’s body was like nothing he’d ever experienced. As blasphamous as it was, feeling his human inside of him, his body gripping the hard flesh Adam was granting him was equal to basking in the mighty power of his father’s light, and if he were truly being honest, it might even be better. They cried out together, moved together to reach their peek as Michael rode his human hard. Adam’s hands were in his wings, his grace was pressing to Adam’s soul and the pleasure the two were feeling was beyond compare. It was messy and fast and oh so good, and when Michael finally reached his peek, his grace exploded out of him, sweeping over his human and tying them together for eternity, Adam screaming "yes yes, and Michael" over and over as they rode the high. It went on and on for what seemed like hours, but was likely only minutes, a pleasure so pure Michael didn’t understand how humans weren’t doing this every second of every day. When it was over he slumped down, still joined with Adam’s body, but no longer having the strength to hold himself up. 

“That,” Adam panted, body still shaking, “was amazing.” He chuckled, completely happy for the first time in almost half a century. His hands slide into Michael’s wings, combing through the feathers carefully and causing the angel to moan as his cock gave an interested twitch. 

Michael turned his head and kissed Adam deep and passionate. “I didn’t hurt you? At the end... my grace was a little out of control,” he admitted, wanting to make sure the human was truly okay. His grace still seemed to be bouncing off the walls slightly, the cage seemed much brighter suddenly than it had been in the last half century. As Adam assured Michael he was fine, the angel realized why it was brighter. 

He was seeing Heaven. 

In an instant they were both clothed and Michael was staring at the ceiling of the cage, a brilliant warm light was emanating, big enough for the two of them to travel through. Belatedly he realized Lucifer was raging in the other cage, bouncing against the side to try to get to where Michael and Adam were. Without though, the angel grabbed onto his human and flew as fast as he’d ever flown in his life, making it through the crack in the cage just before the window closed. 

“What?” Adam asked shakily, clinging to Michael’s shoulders as they looked around them. It was heaven, or a heaven, and as they looked around Michael realized where they landed. 

“The explosion of my grace at orgasm must have blown open a window wide enough for us to get through," he told Adam, slightly in shock. He could feel his former power returning, he was getting stronger, though he was confused and oddly frightened. As Michael looked around he realized suddenly where they were. "It’s your mom’s heaven,” he told his human gently, releasing him. “You can stay here, if you want to." He looked uncertain. Things, even in Heaven wouldn’t be easy for Adam, the human knew he was there, knew what this was. This heaven would cycle through happy memories over and over, but Adam would still always know what it was. 

“Or I can stay with you?” It was a question, Michael knew Adam would let him go if Michael said so, but could he do that? Could he let this human whose soul he just claimed, go? Michael knew the answer. 

“Yes, there’s a lot for us to do here in Heaven, it’s…broken, I can feel it,” he told Adam, “or we could go to Earth, travel. You could become a doctor if you wished.” Adam smiled at him and Michael would swear to his dying day that Adam's smile rivaled Heaven. Wherever Adam wanted to go, Michael would be there with him. They were finally free, together and free and Michael was in love. Their lives were in fractures, their very essences torn and fragile, splintering, but Michael knew one thing. He would never leave this human. Now all that was left was picking up the pieces.


End file.
